


I Never Meant To Hurt You

by be3g4rd3n



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be3g4rd3n/pseuds/be3g4rd3n
Summary: a few weeks ago dream and george had an intense fight at school where dream had gotten physical just to prove that he wasn’t gay and in no way going out with george who he had had classes with since freshman year, who came out a while back but this closeted jock hurt him because he didn’t want to admit he was in love with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 58





	I Never Meant To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fan fiction so it sucks but whatever i wrote this during class and decided to post it. also it’s in lowercase i know but i’m too lazy to change it and there may be a few mistakes, sorry about that!

as the dim moon light shines across the window, it aluminates the room just to the point where they can see each others figures. they are both just staring, they can’t stop staring. it was the first time they had seen each other in weeks after the fight. it was bad it was so incredibly bad. they couldn’t even look in each other’s eyes

finally george decides to try to speak up but gets quickly cut off by dream “-im sorry” he says and let’s out an airy sigh. george just sits there again unable to create words he doesn’t know what to do. he still had a light bruise on his chin from where dream had previously hurt him. dream finally has the courage to look up at the older man. he starts feeling his nose clog up as tears start to build up, he never wanted to hurt him. he never even thought of hurting george. what had he done.

george notices as the blonde tried to escape another sorry but doesn’t quite gain the courage in time making his words sound like a whisper of nonsense. he shouldn’t have showed up. when dream called him that night he knew that something was wrong but he couldn’t handle anymore of this. his heart was aching and his chest felt tight. 

george looks at the taller man and let’s out an almost dreadful “what do you want, clay” clay.. dream thought he loved how his name fell from the others mouth but he also knew that george only called him that when he was angry. as his thoughts start to surface again he remembers he has to respond to george, but he doesn’t know what to say.

dream had called him just to make sure george didn’t hate him even though he knew that was selfish he couldn’t stop himself from dialing george’s number. after days of just reading his number as he tries to build the strength to finally press that call button, today just happened to be that day and maybe it was because he wanted to fix this or maybe it was the alcohol he didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care. he just wanted george to know how he felt.

and what did he feel? he barely knew but one thing he did know was that he couldn’t lose george. he hesitantly responds not knowing if he was going to be able to finish his sentence.

“i need you to know that i-“

he stops himself. why did he stop himself, he didn’t know. he started thinking about george. is this the best for george? he wasn’t good enough for him, he knew that. he was just the school dickhead who everyone looked up too and all the girls liked, but inside he was merely a fool, a fool in love with george.

“what, what do you so desperately need me to know, huh clay?” 

at this point george is starting to get furious but not at dream. he’s getting mad at the fact that he knows exactly what he’s trying to say and he knows that if those words slip out of dream he would go crawling back to him in a heartbeat.

dream starts slowly approaching george. his actions spoke louder than his words ever could, he knew that and george knew that. george starts stepping back seeing as the man walked closer and closer with each step, but even george couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the man. dream just hugs him, the warmth that they both so desperately needed at that moment was given during that hug.

dream hugs him tighter than he ever has before. george starts to remember all of his shared memories with the man standing in front of him. he knows that what dream did was wrong but he also understood why in a way he did what he did. they decided to sit on the bed, it would be best to talk things through, right?

dream is the first to speak again 

“george..” 

he says this time in a more confident but still soft voice. 

“for fucks sake dream, what is it?” 

his angry tone lifts as he sees dreams eyes look straight into his. he wants to be mad right now, but he isn’t, how could he be when dream looks at him as if the man in front of him was the most precious and beautiful human he had ever seen even when george spoke to him so roughly, which he knew he completely deserved. 

“i’m in love with you, george” 

dream quickly says before he starts to regret his actions. george looks at him with an expression that tells dream exactly what he in a way needed. george was on the brink of tears as he stared into the mans emerald eyes which were also teary but less visible now that the moon faced his back. “then why did you do it” george asks dream with a shaky almost broken voice which stunned dream because he knew it was his fault george felt that way. 

a tear starts to stream down his face as he can’t bare to look george in the eyes anymore.

“i was stupid, i was so stupid.. and i cared to much about what others thought and i don’t care anymore i love you and im not ashamed of that”

george sits there expression blank but on the inside he was dying. he loved dream back but there fight showed a side of dream he never saw. one he never wanted to see. one that scared him so much of the possibility he could ever see dream like that again.

“george, i am so sorry i hurt you, i swear that was never my intention.. i was- i was scared.. i didn’t want people to get the wrong ide-“

“you didn’t want people thinking you were gay, right?”

“george that’s not what i-“

“clay i am so tired of your bullshit, you kiss me one day out of nowhere and then when people notice that we are hanging out more you freak out and have to prove yourself to others by hurting me?”

“it wasn’t out of nowhere george”

“clay that’s not the point.. the point is-“

“i’ve liked you since freshman year, and now that we were almost graduating, george i can’t lose you”

george stares longingly at the man, at his best friend, at the man he loves and doesn’t want to lose either.

“georgie, i know what i did was fucked up and i don’t expect you to forgive me at this moment but please i can’t live without you”

fuck, george loved that nickname, even though he never showed it. it would always send butterflies to his stomach even when it was full of worry, like during this moment.

“i promise i will never hurt you again” 

george can hear the pain in his voice, he knows that dream feels really bad but he was right what he did was fucked up. 

“i’ll forgive you, if you scream at the top of your lungs tomorrow at school that you’re in love with me” george says this jokingly because he had already forgiven him the moment he said he was in love with him.

“ok” clay says with a smile on his face, george was very shocked at clays response but he was also smiling.

“bet you won’t do it you asshole” the tension in the room dropped immediately as they began talking as they normally would before dream had punched him and from what george remembers he said” i don’t give a shit about him” in front of the students in the halls just to prove that they weren’t in any form of communication with each other let alone dating, and damn that hurt, not only physically but he felt as if his heart was being ripped out and stomped on.

“i will, because george it would be the first truth i’ve told in those halls” george can feel a cheerful tear run down his face as he leans closer to dream and plants a soft and passionate kiss against his lips.

“by the way this doesn’t mean i forgive you, i just felt like kissing someone and you happen to be next to me” george says with a wide grin on his face, leaving dream smiling like an idiot.

george had fallen asleep on dreams bed but dream let him have it as he slept on the couch. in the morning dream made breakfast, a simple eggs and toast which he knew was george’s favorite. george woke up and slightly tripped on himself as he pointed to the two bottles of champagne on the table which he didn’t notice yesterday due to it being almost pitch dark.

“did you drink those yesterday?” george said smile slight dying down. dream looks at him with a surprised look on his face. he completely forgot he got drunk yesterday as alcohol doesn’t affect him much in the morning, he never felt hungover and george always hated him for it. 

“oh yeah, let me throw-“ 

“you were drunk yesterday?”

“no it’s just champagne george.. georgie look i promise you that everything i said yesterday is true and it’s not because of stupid alcohol it’s because i fell for you and now you practically live in my thoughts and i can’t get over how happy you make-“

dream gets cut off by george putting his arms around the younger mans neck and pulling the taller man down towards his height to smash their lips together in an intense but still passionate kiss. they continue kissing until the last second before they have to leave for school.

they hop in the car and drive for about 15 minutes until they reached their predominantly unaccepting school. george was nervous and he didn’t really know why. would dream really do it? would he say he loved him in front of everyone?

dream opens the car door for george and grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together. dream seemed so calm but george knew he was also freaking out inside. george gladly took dreams hand without hesitation and walked inside. everyone was looking at them it made george want to go run and hide but again this is exactly what he expected was going to happen.

he finally starts focusing on someone’s voice he isn’t quite sure who’s it is because his head is blurry but he slowly starts hoping back into reality and sees sapnap. sapnap was one of dreams and george’s closest friend. sapnap looks at them and screams out “fucking finally!”. this relieved all the tension george built up for himself. until all that tension returns when, schlatt, the guy that started their fight started approaching them.

“what the fuck?” schlatt says

dream noticed that george was on the verge of a panic attack and squeezed his hand to assure him that everything would be ok.

“what he’s my boyfriend get over it” dream says that without a stutter.

“no fucking way is this a joke?”

dream starts looking around as if he was going to tell a speech. he then says at the top of his lungs “i just want everybody here to know, that i am in love with george and you can all go fuck yourselves if that’s a problem!” everyone was dumbfounded and sapnap claps like the dumbass he is. then they continued on with their day. it was that simple no one cared much, and it wasn’t their business.

they went to parties and made out. they went on stupid aquarium dates where dream had to keep telling george what color the fish were and at last they were happy they got their happy ending because..

if loving george was wrong dream never wanted to be right.


End file.
